Lord of the Dragovians
The Lord of the Dragovians is the most powerful member of the Dragovians in Dragon Quest VIII. Story Years before the events of the game, a Dragovian woman named Xia left the Dragovian Sanctuary and fell in love with a human named Eltrio. However, Xia was taken back to the Dragovian Sanctuary by her father, Chen Mui, and fell into a deep depression after discovering that Eltrio had died while trying to reunite with her. Shortly after this, Xia discovered that she was pregnant with Eltrio's child and wished to keep the child. She died shortly after giving birth to the child. Following the child's birth, the Lord of the Dragovians and the council of elders decided to erase the child's memories and exile him from the Santuary. However, Chen Mui, not wanting the child to be alone, requested that he be allowed to follow his grandson. The Lord of the Dragovians allowed this on two conditions: Chen Mui had to take the form of a mouse and was to never speak directly to the child. Sometime after this event, he started to believe that humans and Dragovians could never coexist and thus he cast a spell in himself in order to remain forever in his dragon form. This made him lose control over his mind and begin draining the life energy from the rest of the Dragovian population. Just when the remaining Dragovians were about to lose hope, because none of them could be able to stop their Lord, the party arrived in the Dragovian Sanctuary, and Chen Mui asks them for help. After the party's first victory against him, the Lord of the Dragovians returns to his senses. Amazed and ashamed by the fact the same boy he and his people had estranged had saved his tribe from certain doom, he reveals to the Hero that he is actually half-human and half-Dragovian and that Chen Mui, who is currently with them disguised as Munchie, is his grandfather. Before sending them back to the Dragovian Sanctuary, he gives the Hero and his friends the right to perform the Dragovian Trials: a series of battles against him in dragon form, where each victory allows access to one of the Dragovian treasures. Each time the Lord of the Dragovians is defeated, he morphs into an even stronger dragon for the following battle. His six forms are the Vermillion Dragon, the Emerald Dragon, the Silver Dragon, the Golden Dragon, the Darksteel Dragon, and the Divine Dragon. In the final Dragovian Trial, the Hero must beat all six dragon forms in a row, and then he must confront the final form: Ultimate Dragon. Even in his weakest form, the Vermillion Dragon, the Lord of the Dragovians reveals himself as an opponent far stronger than even Rhapthorne. However, Estark and all of the Memories Lane bosses are even stronger... As an homage to the original game, the Lord of the Dragovians bears a striking resemblance to the Dragonlord of the first Dragon Quest game, as noted when the dragon stands upon his hind legs. The Dragovian Trials All forms will drop a Seed of skill at a 1/8 rate (12.5%), meaning Yangus's Stainless Steel Sickle has a 1/16 (6.25%) chance to nab it. On the bright side, the incredible bulk of the dragons means players can forgo the usual Skull helm strategy and slash away with abandon. Rewards * Dragovian Equipment (four pieces) * Enhanced Alchemy Pot * A special recruitable monster near castle Trodain Remake * The following changes were implemented in the Nintendo 3DS Version of the game: ** One Seed of skill will always drop the first time that each form of the Lord of the Dragovians is defeated, with his final form dropping a Super seed of skill. ** As the Alchemy Pot mixes items instantly from when it's introduced, the wish to enhance it is replaced with the request for a new dungeon, Memories Lane. Trivia The Lord of the Dragovian's staff bears a striking resemblance to the Lightning staff's original design. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Superboss